Revenge
by Rebel Gurl2014
Summary: Jack is missing, and the Doctor sets out to find him. When he does, he discovers his old friend in the grip of an old enemy.


**Title**: Revenge

**Fandom**: _Doctor Who_

**Pairings/Characters:** Tenth Doctor, Jack/OMC, Ianto, Gwen (shortly)

**Summary: **_Jack is missing, and the Doctor sets out to find him. When he does, he discovers his old friend in the grip of an old enemy._

**A/N: **I do not own Doctor Who. If I did, I would not have Matt Smith on the show! Sorry guys, but I don't care for the man as the Doctor. Please review after you've finished reading, but no flames! I don't tolerate flames, and I will simply delete your review if you bash my story simply because you don't like. Don't read it if you don't like it! Also, Newport *is* a city in Wales for those of you who don't know that. ^_^

**Warnings: **_Implied drug use, non-con, torture_

_REVENGE_

_"Jack's missing."_

Those two words alone had made the Doctor's hearts freeze. He knew Jack could often be careless and selfish, but he wouldn't have run off on his friends again, Jack had made his choice, he'd chosen them. A decision the Doctor was proud of Jack for making, even if they worked for Torchwood. He couldn't give Jack the attention he knew Jack wanted, craved, even.

Only one hour ago he had received a call from Martha, who'd told him of Jack's situation. She had been called by Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones, who had told her, hoping she'd contact the Doctor.

The TARDIS whirred as the Doctor chose his coordinates, setting them for Earth. It was time he meet the members of Torchwood in person.

He remembered Gwen and Ianto from the incident with Davros, it was nearly impossible to forget them. He had to hand it to Jack-the flirtatious captain certainly knew how to inspire loyalty in his employees. Ianto had seemed wary of him at first when the Doctor first entered, a little sense of jealousy flickering in his eyes...?

Jack still had some feelings for him, the Doctor knew, but after the time he'd spent with Jack after the year-that-never-was, Jack's feelings had appeared to change to deep caring. Jack's feelings were heading to a different source, in the form of the young Welsh boy that was not to far away from him at the moment.

Gwen looked so much like Gwenyth that it unnerved the Doctor, but Gwen acted nothing like her lookalike. Instead, she'd developed a hero worship for Jack, and possibly something more, but the Doctor wasn't here to investigate personal matters of that sort. But he'd seen the hero worship for Jack before... from Rose, and Martha.

Donna, well, it had been more of a respect then worship, Donna **never** worshipped _anyone_.

"So what happened to Jack?" The Doctor asked.

"Well," Ianto began. "We got a call from an anonoymous source about an alien artifact that was going to drop somewhere in Newport." The Doctor settled into a chair, his brown eyes studying the sharply dressed young human intensely.

"However, when we got to Newport, all we found was nothing. We thought that at first, the timing had been wrong, but the Rift had been acting up at the precise time. Jack was furious to say the least."

"I imagine. Who would send you off on a wild goose chase, though?" The Doctor questioned, tapping his chin. Ianto shrugged. "I don't know, sir, but Jack sent us home early when we got back."

Guilt fluttered over Ianto's face. "We never should have left him." Alarm started to blare in the Doctor's mind. "What then?"

"We came in the next day, but Jack wasn't here. His office looked like it had been ransacked, but there was something that looked like lightning bolts or some form of electricity that hit the walls. Gwen and I looked everywhere, but Jack was gone. We first thought he'd gone to look for you again."

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah, I haven't seen Jack for ages! Mind if I check out his office?" Ianto shook his head. "Go right ahead."

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to help him pick up any energies that might still be in the air after Jack's disappearance. The Doctor sniffed, frowning. "Ion residue," He said quietly, frowning.

Ianto and Gwen were in the doorway. "Ion residue-what's that?" Ianto asked. "It means, Jack was taken by someone who doesn't want to be traced," The Doctor said. "How long has Jack been missing?"

Ianto and Gwen looked at each other. "A week," They said in unison. The Doctor whirled around, anger on his face. "And you waited this long to call me? Jack may not even be on this planet anymore! Stupid..." The Doctor muttered under his breath. "But I can,well, my TARDIS, can trace the energy back to the source. The person or whoever took Jack meant for you not to be able to trace Jack."

A large grin crossed the Doctor's face. "But I can."

It took a bit, but the Doctor finally found the only location that had had the same ion activity Torchwood had had recently. Only, this time, the energy was older, fainter, it had been harder to get a trace on it. The planet was... Larconia, a desert planet.

The name made the Doctor stiffen. If that was where Jack was, then he had to get his friend out of there. Larconia was one big slave, drug and prostitution planet. He'd been on Larconia once, and when he'd left, he'd been shocked to realize that on Earth, he'd been gone for hours, while on Larconia it had been days.

Which means for a week on Earth... it would feel like a month for Jack, nearly two months. _Damn_.

The Doctor set the coordinates and took off, praying Jack was alright.

The Doctor made his way into the large building that held the "special prisoners", the whores, the druggies. The Doctor asked around for Jack, describing Jack's appearance. The Time Lord had been given sneers and laughed at, but he finally met someone who told him about Jack, who'd been brought in a while ago, a pet to a most evil man, no one was allowed to touch the slave but his owner.

Rage had roared in the Doctor at the thought of Jack being in the grip of such a man. Unfortunately, he must have been getting annoying, for two burly men came up behind him, gripped his arms and dragged him off without a word. He must have gotten to suspicious with his questions.

Finally, the Doctor was shoved through a cherry door into a room that looked like a King's room. A throne like chair sat in the middle of the room, and behind it, red silk curtains hung around a bed. The floor was tiled, and so clean the Doctor could see his face on the floor staring up at him. A writing desk was on the left side of the room, and a chair lay on a side next to it.

"Doctor. You made it at last." The Doctor stiffened when he heard that voice. He turned to his right to see two figures, both male. Jack's figure was recognized instantly, a collar around his throat, attatched to a chain which was in the man's hand.

Jack was wearing save a loincloth, and for Jack's pride, the Doctor looked away from his friend. Jack had bruises all over his skin, some which looked suspiciously like handmarks, and his lips were swollen and one eye was black. Jack had obviously been suffering abuse at the hand of his captor.

The man walked out of the shadows, wearing a silky red robe, and the same familiar insane grin on his face, dark brown eyes leering at the Doctor. "It's been a while." The Doctor frowned.

"Master."

"What have you done to him?" The Doctor demanded angrily, glaring at the other Time Lord, looking at his friend. The Master chuckled, tugging on Jack's collar, and Jack crawled on his knees next to the Master, kneeling beside him. The Master ran his fingers through Jack's hair, and he smirked at the Doctor. "Quite the pretty sight, isn't he, your freak?"

"Leave him alone," The Doctor snarled.

"_Oh_, but he rather _enjoys_ my attention, Doctor, especially as I've been his only companion these past few months," The Master grinned darkly. The Doctor shut his eyes in horror. He was unsure how the Master had returned, but somehow he had. Then he'd gotten a teleport device, and abducted Jack, making sure Jack had no comfort or kindness as he suffered from the Master's cruelty as he had done before. But before, Tish had given Jack support. There was no one this time. Jack had been alone.

"You destroyed him." It was a simple statement. Jack's face said it all. It was a complete blank. His light blue eyes, so full of emotion, were now blank and dull.

"Well, I had to do something! He kept trying to run away from me, even after everything I gave him!" The Doctor frowned. "What does that mean?"

The Master grinned. "He didn't put up much of a fight, you know. Although when I was angry, he would. But he's always wanted a Time Lord to dominate him, to _master_ him... he only had the wrong Time Lord," The Master laughed. Then he frowned. "Although he did fight me at first, because I wasn't his precious _DOCTOR_, that I was evil. I taught him after he tried to kill me." The Master stroked Jack's hair, moving downwards, a smirk on the Time Lord's face.

Seeing the expression on the Doctor's face, the Master chuckled, then pulled on Jack's chain, sitting in his throne like chair with Jack at his feet.

"Why Jack? Why not come after me?" The Doctor looked pleadingly at the Master. "It's between us."

"Tsk. You've been enough of an annoyance for a year," The Master tsk'd. "I wanted some fun with one of your pets. Although it's a pity Miss Tyler couldn't be around. I'm sure she would have been fun." The Doctor growled at the mention of Rose from the Master's lips.

"Besides, all I ever did to Handsome Jack was kill him, before. I decided to change my game," The Master looked at the Doctor then, his expression dark. The Doctor watched with horror as the Master leaned forward and captured Jack's mouth with his own, kissing darkly and abusively. Jack simply sat there, neither shoving the Master away nor kissing back.

"But I couldn't always keep the freak under my control," The Master continued, pullling away from Jack to glower at the Doctor. "Occasionally I would have to resort to extreme measures." The Doctor realized that along with raping and abusing Jack, the Master had drugged the immortal into submission.

The Master had gone too far this time.

"The Jack Harkness you know is gone, Doctor. I made sure of it. Now, there's only my pet, my slave, ready to serve me." The Master shoved Jack away, ignoring him as he crawled away. "I have achieved victory at last," The Master breathed, walking down the stairs to come to the Doctor, eyes shining with insanity.

Before the Doctor could do anything, a blur shoved against the Master, sending him colliding with the wall. Jack punched the Master, viciously doing it again and again. The Doctor finally grabbed Jack's wrist. "Jack! Jack, _stop it_!" Jack looked up at him, his eyes shining with tears. "Let's get out of here before the Master wakes up, hm?" The Doctor suggested. Jack hesitated, but he took the Doctor's other hand and they went to the door. One guard was by the door and Jack punched the man out.

"Let's get you to the TARDIS," The Doctor took Jack's hand, gripping tightly. "Run for your life."

The corridors of the building were bustling with activity, and even more so when alarms went off. The Doctor looked around them. "The Master must have set them off," He said. "H-he's n-n-not going to let me go," Jack stammered, sounding frightened and broken, breaking the Doctor's hearts.

"He won't touch you again, Jack. Trust me. Do you trust me?" Jack nodded, his eyes large and innocent looking. The Doctor nodded. "Good. OK."

He heard the Master cry, "_THERE THEY ARE_! _STOP THEM_!" But no one heeded the Time Lord's cries. The Master scowled. It looked like he had to get his slave back himself. Fine. He chased after them.

The Doctor knew that the only way to stop the Master would be to kill him, but he was loathe to do that. Instead, he took his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the pipes hanging over their heads. Steam from the boilers made the pipes shriek and the Master drew back, pain washing over his face. The Doctor covered one ear and he tugged Jack after him.

Once the TARDIS was in view, Jack was shoved in, and the Doctor looked at the brothel with scorn. He would face the Master again soon, but today was not that day. Jack needed him. He got in the TARDIS.

The Master found a way out of the building to see the TARDIS in the distance. He scowled as it disappeared. "**DOCTOR**!" He screamed.

Jack was hugging himself, whimpering softly. "It's over," The Doctor said. "Jack, you're safe now." Jack nodded, and the Doctor embraced Jack, running a hand down his back to comfort the man. Jack buried his head in the Doctor's shirt and cried softly. The Doctor closed his eyes. It was going to take time for Jack to heal. He'd keep Jack with him for a while, to keep an eye on him before he returned Jack to Torchwood.

"I'm here, Jack. I'm not going anywhere," The Doctor reassured his friend, who was now clinging to him as if to prevent him from disappearing. "I'll be right here for as long as you need me."

Jack and the Doctor sat there, one man silent and mourning for his friend, while his friend cried in the silence of the TARDIS.

~Fin~


End file.
